


Free Falling

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Black Cat Curse, F/M, Felix x Bridgette - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, LadyNoir - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug PV, One Shot, PV AU, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based off that scene in Gorizilla, but Miraculous PV style!!





	Free Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qlsu7RhOnsQ

It all happened so fast.

 

One moment he was dodging the akuma so he could run off and transform, the next he was free falling towards the concrete below, the wind rushing in his ears and his hair whipping around his face.

 

He grimaced as his heart flipped over and over again, his chest filling with dread.

He wasn’t scared at how high it was (he’d been higher as Chat Noir, after all) but he knew that the only way he could get out of this was by transforming.

There was not a chance in hell that he was going to transform in broad daylight. Chat Noir was his only chance at freedom; he’d rather die than risk losing the only grasp on his own life that he had!

 

Through the deafening wind, he heard someone shouting, “-IDGETTE!” before he saw the outline of someone _jumping off the side of the building_!

 

Squinting, he saw that the person was a girl with long dark hair in two pigtails, and she was reaching towards him with her left hand.

Hold on. Dark pigtails.

 

_Bridgette._

 

Almost as soon as he had thought it, her face finally came into view as she blinked away tears, whispering something under her breath.

_I’m sorry Tikki…_

**“TIKKI, SPOTS ON!”**

 

Felix could only watch in stunned silence as a shimmering red light engulfed her as his classmate transformed into his Lady right in front of him!

Finally, Bridgette (LADYBUG!) grabbed Felix’s hand and grasped onto her yoyo with the other, before pulling him up closer to her and swinging them away.

Felix wrapped his arms around her in reflex, only realising at that moment just how small Ladybug was.

 

His mind was whirring, his eyes fixed on Ladybug as she swung them away (presumably to talk), her eyes almost definitely avoiding his.

 

_Bridgette is Ladybug._

_Ladybug is Bridgette._

 

The same girl he’d been rejecting for months had turned out to be the one he had been trying to get closer to!

He thought back to all the times he’d rolled his eyes at her, pushed her away, insulted her, mocked her… then he thought of Ladybug.

 

The Ladybug he knew would never take any of that kind of attitude from anybody. So why was he so special?

He was aware Bridgette had affections for him, but he brushed it off as someone who wanted his popularity, or his money, or his looks, just like everyone else in his life.

But then he thought, what if she was different?

What if she saw something that no one else, not even him, saw from the beginning?

 

He snapped out his thoughts when they had arrived on a closed-off rooftop on the other side of the city.

Ladybug touched down and let go of Felix almost immediately, taking a few steps away from him before exhaling loudly and covering her face with her hands.

Felix was unsure of what to do. He knew what he _should_ do, he sure as hell knew what he _wanted_ to do. But he had absolutely no idea what he _needed_ to do.

 

Ladybug then uncovered her face and looked up at him, and Felix swore he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

She was crying.

Not just delicate little sobs or pouts.

Full on crying.

Her face was red, her eyes her spilling over with tears, her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably, and she was looking at him like no one ever had before.

 

He suddenly got a tense feeling, deep down in his gut, that he wanted to protect her, no matter what, his stupid curse be damned!

Felix slowly walked towards her, and gently, cautiously, placed a hand on her shoulder.

Ladybug’s hiccupping sobs halted abruptly when she felt his touch but came back with full force when she suddenly wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

Usually, he would have complained about her making his jacket soggy, but he honestly couldn’t care less as he gently rubbed her back, whispering into her inky blue hair “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” over and over again.

He felt his own eyes sting as he inhaled her scent. She smelt of cookies, of warmth, of family.

 

She had everything he ever wanted.

She had everything he ever needed.

And he’d spent the better part of a year pushing her away all because he wanted a kiss from her alter ego to break his curse!

 

In that moment, he knew what he truly wanted, and he pulled away, her hands now resting on his chest.

“Bridgette, de-transform.”

Her eyes widened, and she stared up at him, confused.

“I can’t kiss you while you’re Ladybug.”

Bridgette’s brow knitted together as she cocked her head at him.

“Why?”

 

Felix then took her hand, and laid his fist in her open palm, showing her the cursed black cat ring.

“Because if you kiss me as Ladybug, my curse will be broken, and I’ll no longer need you. And Bridgette… I want to need you. I don’t want to go another minute of my life without needing you. So please, de-transform.”

 

He’d never seen her de-transform so quickly as he closed his eyes briefly against the shimmering red light, before her hands grabbed his cheeks and smashed her lips against his own.

In that moment, he swore he saw fireworks, and he tenderly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

As unexperienced as they both were, to them it seemed like the whole world was on fire, and they were in the centre, burning, blazing, bright.

 

When they finally separated, Felix’s hair was a messy mop from Bridgette running her fingers through it, something which she found totally adorable as Felix attempted to make his hair tidy again.

 

Suddenly, a rumble of thunder sounded throughout Paris, and torrents of rain began to bucket down on the pair.

Bridgette squealed in glee as she grabbed Felix’s hands and twirled around with him, not caring if she got drenched.

Felix simply smiled, for he had finally found what he was looking for.

 

 

Love. And a little bit of luck.

 


End file.
